The Predacon
by nim.nightwalker98
Summary: The autobots have lived a normal life if they think the wars bad what happens when a yellow stranger comes to earth and joins them. But they soon discover a dark secret of this new mech.
1. The visitor

The Visitor

Late at night in Detroit city, the moon shone bright high in the sky the roads were busy as usual. The people of D were talking and standing around waiting for the

meteor shower. In near by woods on a cliff edge the Auto bots were waiting for the meteor shower as well.''Sari why are we out here watching the meteor shower shouldn't we be back in Detroit?"asked Bulkhead.

''Yeah but I thought this would be the best spot to watch it"said the red head.''I mean look we can see the whole forest from up here."

''Well it is a good view is specially of the night sky" said Optimus. They sat there for what felt like hours but was only 10 minutes.

''how much longer, come on I want to see some falling stars already"snapped Sari.

She kicked the ground in front of her.''Sari if you be patient it might come faster" said the calm ninja bot.

''I don't want to be patient Prowl I want to see those stars"she growled. Bulkhead looked up at the sky his optics widened.

''Guys look the first star"he pointed up. The Auto bots looked up, he was right a large star was falling out of the sky. Sari jumped up and down in excitment

''finally! wow the first star it's... kind of big"she tilted her head.

''Yes it is isn't it"said Optimus .

'' Its getting bigger wait no its coming towards us"shouted Ratchet. The star fell down fast and landed in the woods in front of them. They

all gasped, ''That's not a star" said Optimus.'' Auto bots search that area" he ordered.

''Hey what about me?"Sari waved her arms.

''Sari stay here it might be a Decepitcon"stated Ratchet. The Auto bots jumped off the cliff and landed down the bottom.

''Careful we don't know if there on our side or not".Where the ship had landed there were a flashing red lights coming from it .The ship door slowly opened a small mech hopped out. He did a few stretches and yawned.

''How long have I been in stasis for"he stopped and looked at his surroundings.

"Where am I?"he asked himself .The Auto bots ran through the large woods mud splatting up there legs as they ran.

''Over here I see it"shouted Ratchet .They ran to Ratchets direction there layed the ship that was in the sky not long ago. It was much bigger up close the sides of the ship were burned. It wasn't in such good shape. Ratchet looked in the already open door he stuck his helm back out.

''There's no one in side it" said the medic.

"Search the area they couldn't of gotten far"ordered Optimus. They ran off to look for the visitor it was quiet andpeaceful no sign of the unknown bot.

''Hey Prowl you found anything?"Bulkhead asked through his comlink.

"No nothing yet I'm list looking" the ninja bot replied.

"Okay call me if you see anything"Bulkhead hung up. Prowl continued with the search he sighed and put his hand on the tree next to him.

''No luck"he sighed Prowl then noticed something on the tree. He took his hand off and stared at it. Scratches covered the bark this wasn't natural.

Prowl new the bot was close but where.

"It's so beautiful here yep"Prowl noticed the a small bot in a large tree starring out into the sky.''He pulled out his

ninja stars.

''Hey"he shouted getting the bots attention. The bot turned around his

bright blue optics glew in the dark. He stared down at the ninja with his helm

tilting to the side.

"Who are you are you a Con or an Auto bot?" the bot stayed

quiet.

"Hey he's over here"the others ran over pointing there weapons at the bot in the tree. The bot got a fright and jumped to the tree next to him. They all started shooting the bot continued jumping from tree to tree. Suddenly one of his legs got stuck in between two branches. He tugged nothing helped Bulkhead's rocking ball hit the bot in the tummy. The bot fell out of the tree and

on the ground the Auto bots surrounded him pointing there guns. The moon came out from behind the clouds bringing some light. Showing the bot "It's just

a kid"said Ratchet.

"Oh no is he okay?"asked BH. Ratchet crouched down to at the bot wound.

"He'll be fine your hit only put him into stasis mode"stated the medic.

"I don't see a con symbol on him" said Prowl.

"Well we can't leave him out here bring him back to our bass".

Back at the Auto bot bass the bot was laying down on a berth in deep stasis. The

Auto bots stood around the berth. Sari was jumping up to try and see the bot.

"Can I see come on please"she whined. Bulkhead picked her up and placed her on his shoulder she stared at the mech on the berth.

"Where do you think he came from?"asked Bulkhead.

"Why don't we ask him when he wakes up"said Sari.

"No we don't want to scare him we should just let him know we won't hurt

him"said Optimus. "Is he dead?"asked Sari.

"Don't be stupid he's just recharging!" snapped Ratchet. Sari folded her arms

"I was just asking".The bot groaned they all starred back to him.

"I think he's waking up" they all got closer. The bots optics slowly opened he noticed the mechs surrounding him.

He screamed and fell off the berth and face down on the flour. He quickly got up and backed away.

"Don't worry we're not going to hurt you"Optimus assoard. Sari ran up too the mech

"hi I'm Sari what is your name?"the bot stepped away from the girl.

"Ha ha I'm not going to hurt you ha ha much"she laughed.

"Sari leave him alone"said Prowl. "So what is your name?"asked Bulkhead.

The mech began to calm down he sighed. "M, my name is Bumblebee"he managed to say. Sari giggled then started laughing out loud.

"Bumblebee AHAHAHAHA! Hey Bumblebee say hi to the queen for me"she continued laughing.

Bumblebee glared at the small girl.

"So uh Bumblebee where did you come from?"they all leaned forward to hear the response.

"Same place you guys did, Cybertron" he replied.

"Did you fly all the way out here by yourself"'asked Ratchet.

"Yes I was mostly in stasis the hole time". "So are you

an Auto bot or con?.we can't see a symbol on you" said Prowl. Bumblebee tilted

his helm. "Well I'm not really on any side I guess". "Well if your not a con your a friend of mine little buddy " Bulkhead smiled.

"If you want to go back to Cybortron I'm afraid ya can't your ship needs repair"said Ratchet. Bumblebee smiled cheerfully.

"I don't know its so pretty on this planet I think I want to stay" he chuckled.

"Well if you don't mind we would like to ask you more questions" said Optimus.

"sure what's on your mind?"Bumblebee asked raising an optic brow.

" um Bumblebee if you don't mind me asking but before I found you I saw a torn up tree do you know what did that?"Prowl asked. Bumblebee looked down at his hands in front of him and sighed.

"er no I'm not sure"he responded quickly. Sari ran over in front of BB and looked up to him.

"Can you transform?" she said. Bumblebee stepped away

"wh,what do you mean?"he said with a worried look.

"I was just asking if you have a virgule mode" Bumblebee sighed.

"oh well I uh no not really do I need one?" he asked.

" Well if your going to stay here you do" said Ratchet, Sari smiled.

"come on honey maker lets go find you a car to turn into."

END OF CHAPTER.


	2. Hidden secrets

BLANK TITTLE

It had been a week since they met Bumblebee. The Auto bots got to know

him quiet well that he was very childish and sneaky. It was hard to see him with out that giant silly smile. Sari had been giving him more nicknames like neater collector,Queen bee, and Bumble-loser. Bumblebee got angry every time she did that but he seemed to forgive her almost instantly. The

Auto bots were standing in the main room where there meetings take place. "Hey Bumblebee's actually not that bad when ya get to know him"

said Bulkhead.

"I wonder if he can fight maybe he could help us with the Cons".

"Well where not sure about that besides we haven't gotten to know him that well" stated Optimus.

" What are taking about he's like an open book its hard to shut him up" sighed Prowl. "I don't know I keep getting some feeling that he's hiding something".

Bumblebee sat in the room he got given the curtains were closed it was dark and cold. He sat on his berth with his hand raised in front of him. The

tips of his fingers were sharp red scratches wet up his arm he sighed.

"How much longer can I keep this from them". "There first friends I've

ever really had".He closed his hand making a theist. "Cybortronians all

over knew about us we've been forgotten" he sighed. He put his hand down "Both Cons and Auto bots feared us once when they knew we were

real"the door knocked three times. The marks on his arm faded away as did his claws. He jumped off the berth and walked to the door. Bumblebee

opened it BH was in the doorway.

"Hey little buddy sleep well?"he asked.

"Slept like a rock"Bumblebee grinned at the bigger mech.

"Hey I came to ask you if you were busy later". Bumblebee tilted his helm to the side. "No why?" said the confused bot.

"Cause I was going to go train later, and I wanted you to come you know how to fight right?". Bumblebee smirked at him.  
"Do I know how to fight heck yeah I do" he said happily.  
"That's great it's kind of hard to train by yourself" Bulkhead smiled. He

stopped and looked around Bumblebee's room.

"You need to get some light in here" Bumblebee nodded and ran over to the curtain opening them and bringing light in. The room lit up Bumblebee

walked out to say good morning to everyone.

[change of scene] Bumblebee,Bulkhead,Ratchet,Optimus and Sari were in the main room.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead were watching Sari play video games cheering her on. Ratchet was talking to Optimus Prowl was off somewhere mediating. Ratchet had yelled at them to stop with there loud shouting about 50 times. But they ignored him every time he did. Optimus didn't seem to mind there annoying yelling. Bumblebee yawned which got BH attention. "What wrong buddy didn't much recharge?" Bumblebee nodded while stretching.

"I think I'll go get some recharge"he yawned. He walked towards the door Sari watched as he did. Bumblebee opened the door a bucket of pink paint fell on his helm. It dripped all down him Sari and Bulkhead laughed.

"W,what just happened?" he asked.

"P ranked you wow I should call sweet little pink bee"she continued laughing. Bumblebee glared at her and let out a low growl. Sari stopped

laughing they all starred at him.

"Bumblebee did you just growl?" asked Optimus. Bumblebee stopped glaring at them. "W,what no, no I wasn't growling" he quickly responded.

They continued to stair at the small yellow bot.

"uh I'm going out for a drive" he quickly ran off.

"Shouldn't you wash the paint off first" yelled Sari. There was silence they

all looked at each other.

"Well...that's uh strange" said Ratchet.

"I think we got him up set we should go say sorry" said BH.

"Oh come on guys it was funny" Sari waved her hands in the air.

"Well Sari Bumblebee is new here and we haven't known him for that long

I think you should apologias". Sari jumped up "But it was funny"she whined. "Just say sorry I'm sure he already forgives ya" Sari groaned.

"No one here can take a joke" she pouted.

"Where do you think he ran off to?" BH scratched his helm.

[CHANGE OF SCENE]Bumblebee drove through Detroit city in his new

Earth virile mode. Maybe I should just tell them they'd under stand right he thought. "What am I crazy no it needs to be kept a secret" he sighed.

"What would they do if they knew?" stopped in the middle of the road a few drivers behind him started yelling but he ignored it.

"What am I doing out here they've done so much for me they probably

even want to apologise" he turned around and started driving back to bass.

"Maybe I should tell them"he let out a sigh.

"No I can't its to risky they'd hate me for sure" he transformed into his robot mode. He looked down raising a theist.

"It needs to say a secret".


	3. The discovery

The discovery

Sari sat down watching TV Bumblebee wasn't that far from her.

She looked in his direction BB was straight faced and looking of

into space.

"Hey neater collector" she said. Bumblebee didn't look at her he just continued to stair off.

"Gr Bumblebee if this about me p ranking you I already said I was

sorry okay stop being such a baby"she shouted.

"Its not about that" he said looking down. Sari raised an eye brow.

"Then what is it about?" she asked.

"I can't tell you I just.." he went silent. Sari was confused then smiled.

"Tell me" Bumblebee shook his helm. Sari bit her lip.

"TELL ME!" she yelled BB turned and glared at her she stopped.

"You don't need to know every thing you know"he growled. The computer

started beeping Ratchet quickly ran over to it. "Hello Ratchet pick up".

"I'm here Optimus what is it?" the medic asked.

"Where fighting the Cons theirs to many we need back up" he shouted.

"I'm on it"said Ratchet. Bumblebee stepped next to Ratchet. "I'm coming to"

he said. "What have you even been in an actual fight?".

"Look I know I can handle it okay"Ratchet sighed.

"Fine you can come but don't say I didn't warn you" Sari jumped up.

"I want to come come on please"she begged.

"Sari you should stay here it's to dangerous for a kid"said the medic.

"Gr then why is he going"she pointed at BB.

"Hey I'm not a kid just cause I'm not that big"Bumblebee snapped.

"Where wasting time come on kid".

[CHANGE OF SCENE] Optimus,Bulkhead and Prowl were in the woods

fighting the were none other then Blackarachnia and

Lug nut. The Auto bots took cover behind a large bolder. The cons shot at

the bolder "Get out here cowards!" BA shouted.

"Where is Ratchet?".

"We can't stay behind this forever" said the ninja bot.

"Plus I don't think this bolder will last much longer" commented BH.

"Get out here or where coming to you!" snapped BA.

"Then come to us"shouted and Lug nut ran behind the bolder. The

Auto bots ran in different directions. Prowl threw his ninja stars while Optimus shot at them. Three ninja stars hit Lug nut like that would hurt him.

BA dodged Optimus's fire she smirked. "Is that the best you can do?" before

she could charge at him she was run over by an ambulance. The ambulance

drove over next to Optimus and transformed into Ratchet.

"You okay Prime?" he asked.

"I'm fine"he assured the medic.

"Gaaah! You, you I'll kill you!" shouted the fem getting back up. A yellow car drove onto the field and transformed showing themselves to be Bumblebee.

"Leave my friends alone" he hissed. BA laughed when she saw him.

"Oh who's your new pet do you really think you stand a change against me?"

BB death glared the fem and pulled out a stinger.

"Don't get on my bad side"he snapped. She laughed once more .

"BA we must defeat the Auto bots for are glorious master" said Lug nut.

"Fine you take the Ninja bot and tubby I'll take these guys"she smirked at

the Auto bots in front of her. She shot at them they quickly dodged it and

did it back to her. BA was fast and sneaky it was hard to tell where the fem was.

"Don't let her drab you with her extra legs she has poison venom" shouted

Optimus. A purple blast hit Ratchet causing him to get blown back

through trees. The blast was from the fem she laughed.

"One down two to go" she smirked. Bumblebee ran in front of Optimus.

"How dare you do that to your elderly" he snapped. Optimus pulled BB

out of the way.  
"Bumblebee don't she s to strong for you"he said.

"No I can take her trust me".

"No you can't you think you can but you can't go see if Ratchets okay" he

ordered.  
"But I" Optimus got shot in the arm he yelled in pain and fell down.

"OPTIMUS" Bumblebee screamed in horror. Energon ran down his arm

Optimus held the wound tightly biting his lip. Bumblebee turned to see the fem laughing. "Ha,ha now for you kid" she smiled darkly.

"You I said leave them alone"Bumblebee shook in anger which just made the f em's smile get bigger.

"Now you die" she charged at the mech with her theist in the air. Bumblebee

caught her theist in his hand and held it tightly. Bumblebee started to glow a

shade of red. Everyone stopped and starred at the bot. "W,what is this let go"

she yelled. The glow went away Bumblebee had red markings on him. His horns were now sharp pointed ears. Behind him was a long spiky tail.

BA looked at the hand that held her theist. She noticed sharp claws they dug

into her hand energon dripped out of the palm. She screamed and pulled away from the bot. This shocked everyone BA looked back at the mech

he glared at her with dark optics.

"I said leave my friends alone" he said darkly.

"I,..I don't know what you are but I'll still kill you". Bumblebee's ears went

back. BA tried hitting him again she noticed no one was there.

"I'm behind you" she turned around to meet optics with him. She hit again

she got him that time. He shook his helm then hissed at her. He scratched her

across the face she fell back. Bumblebee whipped the energon off his claws.

She jumped back up the legs on her back went to stab the bot. Before they

could he already had hold of both of them she couldn't she struggled to break free. She spat on his cheek his optics widened then got back to angry.

He pulled one of the legs off. She screamed and pushed him away. She held

where the leg was once.

"gaah you, you little brat" she went to charge again she stopped in front of him. BB looked down she looked at what he was. She had been stabbed with her own

leg. He pulled it out she fell down on her knees. BB crouched down to her

level.

"Get out of here" she slowly got up and to one step before running off. Lug nut went away as well.

"B,Bumblebee?"stuttered Optimus. Bumblebee turned around to look at him. The marks faded away and he was normal again. He looked around

they were all starring at him. He looked down in shame.

"I was going to tell you"


	4. Forgotten

Back at the Auto bot bass. The Auto bots surrounded BB Sari was also there as well.

"Alright I want answers what was that

back there!" snapped Optimus. Bumblebee flinched when he yelled. "I was going to tell you guys but I, I thought"he didn't continue.

"Just tell us what are you?" growled Ratchet.

"I,...I'm a Predacon" Bumblebee shouted. They all went silent and starred at the mech.

"Y,your a what?" mumbled Bulkhead.

"I said I'm a Predacon"he looked down at the ground in front of him.

"What is a".

"Something Cybortroniens forgot about eons ago" Bumblebee cut him off.

"We were known all over the galaxy, were feared we were treated like monsters that's something to what they'd call us".They all starred at him

in disbelief. Sari walked over next to him.

"Can I see your uh,...Predacon mode?"she asked. Bumblebee looked down

at the girl.

"What".  
"Come on I want to see what you look like it's pretty cool huh?".BB looked in another direction.

"There's nothing cool about it".

"Uh Bumblebee what do you mean we forgot?"asked Optimus.

"You just forgot okay" Bumblebee folded his arms. Optimus shook his helm.

"Well why did you attack BA like that we're enemies but you didn't have to go that far!" he snapped Bumblebee sighed.

"I was protecting you guys I, us Predacons are very protective" he frowned.

"I'm sorry okay but you guys are the thing I've always really wanted".

"What's that"Prowl asked raising optic brow.

"Friends"he replied in a sad tone. They looked at each other then back to

him.

"I grew up alone okay, I'm a Predacon why would I ever have friends I'm

just a freak"he turned around so they didn't see the tears in his optics.

"Y,your not as bad as you think I've gotten to know well and I say your an

okay bot even if you turn into that Pred thing"said Bulkhead. Bumblebee

turned around he had a weak smile.

"Thanks that means a lot" he whipped the tears away.

"So I guess you have more questions to ask me" he sighed.

"Well actually your right,um we would like to know more about your transformation how did you discover it?"Optimus asked. Bumblebee put

his arms behind his helm.

"Woke up and I had a tail I kind of freaked out at first".

"Does it hurt when you transform?" said Sari.

"Like yeah it did but after a few years the pain kind of went away" BB smiled down at the small girl.

"How can you tell if someone's a Predacon?" asked Prowl.

"Each one of us is born with a birth mark"he turned around. On the back

of his neck was two x's joined together they all starred at it for a while.

"Can you transform when ever you want?"said Bulkhead.

"When you learn to control it yeah"he nodded.

"Are there any more like you?" asked Ratchet.

"Not that I know of there was my mum but she..."he went silent and looked down. Ratchet felt bad for asking the question.

"She tried protecting me and they, she's not with me anymore"he starred down.

"Bumblebee why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Bumblebee sighed and looked back up.

"I thought you'd hate me and would run some tests on me"he said with sad optics.

"Does that sound like us at all"chuckled Bulkhead. Bumblebee got that silly grin on his face.

"Thanks for everything I mean letting me stay here and under standing you

guys are the best".

"Can you transform now pleeeaaase!Sari begged Bumblebee sighed.

"Do I have to?".

"Yes!"Sari quickly replied. Bumblebee sighed once more.

"Well okay but I'm not transforming fully got it".

Sari nodded with big puppy dog eyes. Bumblebee crouched down close to her he raised his hand. The tips slowly got sharp and pointy Sari's mouth fell open.

She starred at the bots pointed fingers as did everyone else.

"Wow can I touch it?" she looked up the mech. Bumblebee gave her a nod

as a response she started to pocked the tips.

"Careful it's kind of sharp" said Bumblebee.

"OMG this is so cool what else do you have?".

"I can grow a tail and my horns become ears" he said. Sari grinned.

"I can't believe you were going to keep this a secret"Bumblebee smiled

back at her.

"Yep your really one of a kind"Prowl folded his arms with a smile on his face. Bumblebee put his claws away and stood back up.

"So I guess it isn't really much of a secret now is it" they all laughed.


	5. The annoyance

The annoyance

It had been a week since the Auto bots found out about Bumblebees little

secret. They still found it hard to believe someone so happy and cheerful

could have a secret so dark. At the Auto bot bass it was empty everyone had gone out to watch Sari's soccer game. The bass wasn't empty completely Bumblebee was sitting in the main by him self. He had been

waiting all week to see the game but he never got invited to watch. He sighed to himself he hated being alone it reminded him of his past when his mum had left him for good and he had take care of himself. Sari hadn't

bin talking to him much she seemed to of gotten over the predacon thing in only three days like she said .

"Oh Bumblebee that's yesterdays news its old now". Bumblebee sighed again he was alone with no one to talk to. Bumblebee stood up he starred

at the ground using all his censors. He could feel vibrations thanks to his

Predacon side he grinned wildly.

"Someone's still here" he ran off looking for the person. Surly this would

end his loneliness. He looked in every room no one this confused him.

"I could of worn" he frowned. So lonely again great he got a sad look again. He got a great idea he tried using his great hearing ability. Bumblebee didn't want to use his Predacon abilities but anything was better

than to be alone. He listened to his surroundings nothing at all. It had been

awhile since he had used this ability so it was difficult. Suddenly he got something his optics widened.

"A spark beat" he ran towards the sound a little excited. He stopped at the door he pushed it open and stuck his helm in. He smiled when he saw the back of Prowl the ninja bot who was meditating as usual.

"Hi Prowl!" he shouted earning a groan. Prowl looked back at him with a

straight look on his face.

"What do you want?" he asked. Bumblebee's grin turned into a small smile.

"Well I was hopping someone was still here and hey why ant you at Sari's

soccer game didn't she ask for you to come?" Bumblebee tilted his helm.

Prowl just sighed and turned back around.

"I'm a fan of games" he shortly replied. Bumblebee rolled his optics at the reply he received. He got the wild grin back on his face.

"Hey we should" "No!" Prowl interrupted him. Bumblebee stopped and starred at him.

"Why?" he whined Prowl hunched his back.

"I'm not leaving this room" Bumblebee starred at the round with sad optics. He didn't want to be alone he needed someone to be around. BB

smiled when he got an idea. Prowl opened one of his optics they both snapped open he looked up. Bumblebee was hanging upside down in the tree of his grinning at him.

"W,what are you doing?" he stood up.

"You said you wouldn't leave this room so I'm going to stay here instead" he chuckled. Prowl gave him a glare .

"Do you have to annoy everyone?" Bumblebee slipped out the tree and landed on his feet.

"It's my job" he laughed. Prowl rolled his optics.

"Shouldn't you be at Sari's game" he said. Bumblebee tilted his helm.

"Well I would of but she wanted her close friends to go I guess" Bumblebee looked down.

"Bumblebee I would like to be alone" Bumblebee looked at him with sad optics.

"Oh okay I just really didn't want to be alone when I am I think of my past" he starred down not wanting to meet the ninjas gaze.

"Well goodbye" he slowly went to exit. Prowl face palmed and sighed.

"Gr you can stay you just have to be quiet" Bumblebee quickly ran back.

"Really" the ninja bot gave him a nod Bumblebee grinned. Prowl went back to meditating. Bumblebee sat and starred at him still smiling.

"Are you going to stair at me the whole time your here" Bumblebee giggled at the question.

"I'm just glad I'm not alone". A few minutes had pasted Prowl knew the

bot was still looking at him he tried to pro tend he wasn't there. Prowl was in a peaceful trains it was quiet. He got snapped out of the peaceful moment by the sound of growling he opened his optics and looked around the room. Bumblebee was starring up at the tree growling dangerously.

He got up and ran over to the bot.

"What is it?" he asked. Bumblebee continued his growling. Prowl looked

up at the tree small colourful dots hopped on the branches.

"Bumblebee those are birds they can't hurt you" Bumblebee's growling softened he looked at the ninja bot.

"Cant they?" Prowl shook his helm Bumblebee sighed in relief. Prowl walked in the same spot he was and sat down.

"I didn't think you got so scared easily" Bumblebee looked at him.

"I wasn't scared I was worried they were going to hurt you" Prowl raised an optic brow.

"What?" Bumblebee sighed again.

"Your my friend and was protecting you" Bumblebee folded his arms and

looked away.

"I don't need protecting I can protect myself" Bumblebee looked back at him with a big grin.

"You and everyone else needed protection when you were fighting the cons" he chuckled. Prowl groaned Bumblebee was one of the most annoying mechs Prowl had ever come encounter. Bumblebee went on and on about how much they needed him. Prowl got a an idea of how to shut

him up.

"Hey Bumblebee" said the ninja bot. Bumblebee went silent and quickly looked in his direction.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Lets play a game" Bumblebee grinned at him.

"Really what game" he said excitedly.

"See who can stay the quietest for the longest" Bumblebee tilted his helm.

Then smiled again.

"Oh that game Ratchet loves that game" he grinned.

"I bet he does" Bumblebee sat down.

"I'm going to beat you just you see" the yellow bot went silent.

Thank Primus thought Prowl. Minutes had past Bumblebee's optics twitched uncontrollably.

"Gah! How can you stay so quiet"he shouted. Prowl groaned the silence was over.

"New game!" Bumblebee demanded Prowl sighed.

"Hey Bumblebee when your Predacon ant you like some sort of cat?" Prowl asked.

"Yeah I guess so". Half an hour later the Auto bots came back Sari hugging a large trophy.  
"I was awesome I was the best I am the coolest" Sari said.

"Yes you were good mostly cause of the team work" Optimus stated.

"Hey how long have we been out for I hope little buddy didn't get to lonely" they all stopped and starred. Bumblebee was chasing a moving light on the ground the light was coming from Prowls ninja star.

"Prowl what's Bumblebee doing?" asked Ratchet in confusion.

"Trying to catch the light" he replied.

"How long have you been doing this?".

"About half an hour" they heard a loud bang and Bumblebee shout.

"Ouch!".

"That can't be good" they ran off to the noise.


End file.
